<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As we sign, the world falls apart by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468230">As we sign, the world falls apart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hinted Valdangelo, Multi, Nico di Angelo is a Good Singer, Not really though, Percy Jackson Dies, The Author Regrets Everything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico stared brokenly at the scene before him, the guitar. Nico got a smile on his face. "Okay then. I'll sing a goodbye to you- oh so wonderful souls as we die! Great." Nico rolled his eyes, smile falling (as it was forced). his eyes trailing down to the strings. He sat on another piece of rubble, before shifting around and placing his fingers in certain places.</p><p> </p><p>CROSS-POSTED ONTO WATTPAD</p><p>this is really stupid, i wrote this at like 3 am????</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez, not really though - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As we sign, the world falls apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the world caves in - Matt Maltese (1)<br/>
Porcelain waist - Arthur Black, Only available on Youtube (2)<br/>
Michelle - Sir Chloe (3)<br/>
California Dreamin' - The Mamas &amp; Papas (4)<br/>
Take me to church - Hozier (5)</p><p>Nico looked at the rubble, looking up at the sky. Clear blue skies and white clouds peered back at him. He growled, looking at the bodies nearby. Scoffing, he picked up the guitar at the campfire. "Great, dad's gonna be pissed." He rolled his eyes, running down the hill and seeing the sev-.. the six. And a few others. He walked down, making the others stare at him. "Nico?? Is that actually you?" Leo asked. "No! it's rats in a trench coat." Nico rolled his eyes, ignoring the short 'not funny' from the elfish boy.</p><p>His eyes caught onto a half-dead Percy leaning against Annabeth. He stopped. Nico stared brokenly at the scene before him, the guitar. Nico got a smile on his face. "Okay then. I'll sing a goodbye to you- oh so <em>wonderful</em> souls as we die! Great." Nico rolled his eyes, smile falling (as it was forced). his eyes trailing down to the strings. He sat on another piece of rubble, before shifting around and placing his fingers in certain places.</p><p>"I think As the world caves in is a good song for the occasion." He twisted his jaw, "I didn't know you played the guitar." Hazel hiccuped. "Well, I didn't know I was good at it until.. 4 hours ago." Nico sighed, strumming.</p><p>"My.. feet are aching. And your back is pretty tired-" The words fell out of his mouth naturally, his arm moved lazily (He had fought what seemed to be a mini-army of Gaea's and he was tired. give him a break) against the string. He was playing really badly, but it was the end of the world. Who cares anymore? Everyone stared, stricken with awe as they listened to the melody playing. As Nico finished the song (With a tired sigh) he looked at the others. "Any requests?" He asked. It was silent. "Okay, good. You guys have no taste." He sighed, shifting his wrist.</p><p>"I'm treasuring my time with you..." He didn't know what he was playing, but whatever. He would die one way or another. "I'm focusing my mind on you." He couldn't think of anything else. "You can say I'm giving teeth with you, N' now my mouths full.." Deciding this part would be a chorus, his mouth went on auto-pilot. The soft (and siren-like) melody started to make Hazel hum quietly as she carved their names into the different rocks she was holding. The melody ended, and Nico looked back up at the sky. "Welp. Any requests now?" He asked. </p><p>"Michelle? Sir Chloe?" Piper asked. "I have no idea how to play that, but I'm gonna wing it." Nico sighed, moving his fingers and wrists on instinct. He started to test-play with the strings, making sure it sounded <em>just</em> right. He hummed the beginning, eyes trailing to Hazel as she finished the melody for him. She sighed, continuing with the humming."Walk in the room... take off your coat.. you look so nice, I've been so cold.." He shook his head, licking his lips as he strummed. </p><p>As he got further in, his words started becoming more meaningful, aggressive in a way. "You know just how to be cruel-" His strums got harder. "I don't care what you say!" His voice raised slightly, he started bouncing his leg. His voice faded into a quieter tone, as he did the last strum. Followed by a small hum. "Next request?" He asked tiredly, looking at his finger. It was starting to hurt.</p><p>"California dreaming?" Annabeth asked, through a sniffle. Nico nodded, looking at the strings. He did the usual, shifting his wrists and fingers and hands. He looked at Hazel, Hazel hummed. Both quickly looked back down. </p><p>"All the leaves are brown.." He hummed. "All the leaves are brown.." Hazel mimicked, they glanced up at each other. "And the sky is gray.." Slowly, he started swaying slightly. "And the sky is gray..." Hazel threw the rock somewhere, grabbing another. "I've been for a walk.. on a winter's day.." They made a nice melody, song, whatever. "On a winter's day.." She mimicked, beginning to sway her head.</p><p>"I'd be safe and warm..." "I'd be safe and warm..." Nico let his eyes close, no longer paying attention to his surrounding. "If I was in LA..." "If I was in LA.." Hazel let a small smile on her face, looking at the other's shocked faces. </p><p>Percy murmured something to Annabeth, who nodded as she let more tears fall. "California dreamin', on such a winters day..!" Hazel didn't hum, now instead focusing more on her rock. Nico coughed slightly but continued. As they progressed, Nico became more confident. Then it ended, and Nico looked back up. Ignoring the stares, (And the proud mom-look from Reyna) he sighed. "Any other song?" He asked, rubbing his temples. "I'm getting a headache from my own voice." Nico groaned, leaning his head on the guitar.</p><p>"Are you able to play... Take me to church?" Nico rolled his eyes at the words.</p><p>"Yes, it is about something I went through." Nico nodded his head, shifting more as he strummed. "My lovers got humor.. she's the giggle at a funeral.." He looked at the stares, turning his lips into a thin line. "Knows everybody's disapproval... I should've worshipped her sooner.." He shook his head, getting to the parts where he got louder. </p><p>"I was born sick.. but I loved it.. command me to be well.." He paused. ".A-, Amen.. Amen... Amen..." He inhaled. "Take me to church! I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies! I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife! Offer me that deathless death! Good God, let me give you my life!" he twisted his jaw, letting his voice go as it pleased.</p><p>As he finished, he sighed. Putting the guitar beside him, he leaned on his knees. "Okay, no more music. I'm gonna go shout at the gods. Have a nice death!" He called, getting up. He turned to leave, before pausing. </p><p>"Percy?" It was dead silent. "I... I forgive you." He nodded, walking off. </p><p>Percy felt a small smile crawl it's way onto his face, before letting his head fall weakly against Annabeth's shoulder. "It's hard to stay awake.." He swallowed. Annabeth nodded. She let out a sob. "It's okay.. you can go to sleep.." She shook her head, cradling Percy close to her. Percy smiled, "Don't cry... I'll meet you in Elysium.." He cupped her cheek, before falling limp.</p><p>"I love you.." He whispered. Annabeth gasped softly, before sobbing and breaking down. </p><p class="">From far away, on a mountain with multiple dead animals. Nico was shouting at the gods,</p><p class="">"YOU STUPID PIECES OF SHIT! DO YOUR OWN DIRTY WORK! YOU DEFEATED THE ARMY! YOU COULD DO IT AGAIN!" He shouted, stomping, yelling, and throwing rocks.</p><p class="">"I HATE YOU!" He yelled, voice going hoarse. </p><p class="">
  <em>I hope you die.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>